Light Is Innocent, For Now
by boxfish
Summary: Light, L, Matsuda, Misa,and Watari have a conversation via instant messaging.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and I am making no money whatsoever from this piece of writing.**

**A/N: I HAVE FOUND A NEW OBSESSION: DEATH NOTE.**

**I'm currently up to episode 21 ^.^**

**-except I'm delaying myself from watching the rest of the episodes. Why? Because I know that L dies in episode 25... D:**

**Excuse me. Off to go cry in an emo corner.**

* * *

**Computer Crashes**

* * *

**From: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**To: Light Yagami**

**Subject: No subject**

Fetch me a sugar cube.

* * *

**From: Light Yagami**

**To: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**Subject: Re: No subject**

No.

* * *

**From: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**To: Light Yagami**

**Subject: Curse you**

All I require you to do is reach a little to your left, grasp your chubby little fingers around a sugar hexahedron, and pass it over to me.

Would it be that hard?

* * *

**From: Light Yagami**

**To: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**Subject: Don't bother me**

May I mention that you're sitting right next to me? And I've passed over the last twenty- one sugar cubes to you?

You should really cut down on sweets- they can't be healthy for you.

* * *

**From: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**To: Light Yagami**

**Subject: Cease your futile excuses, Kira**

If you refuse to pass one over, I will up your percentage of being Kira by ten percent.

* * *

**To: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**From: Light Yagami**

**Subject: !**

You can't do that!

There's no way you can deduce that I'm Kira by my refusal of me handing over sugar cubes to you.

It isn't logical.

* * *

**To: Light Yagami**

**From: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**Subject: Oh really?**

I need to think, Light Yagami, and you know that sugar is the greatest factor for which improves my deductive skills.

You are adamant about me receiving my sugar.

Therefore, you protest against me eating my xylose, in the hopes that I will fail to find evidence that you, are in fact, Kira.

* * *

**To: Light Yagami**

**From: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**Subject: Victory has never tasted so sweet.**

Thank you for passing me the sugar. Because of this, I shall relent, and only increase your probability of being Kira by 9.9%.

* * *

**To: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**From: Light Yagami**

**Subject: What?**

You realize that the difference between the two is only 0.1%?

That's not fair...

* * *

**To: Light Yagami**

**From: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**Subject: I am justice!**

0.1% can mean all the difference, Light- Kun.

I believe that you, whether subconsciously or not, are, or was, the first Kira, and that Misa Amane is, or was, the second Kira. Let's ask her, shall we?

* * *

**To: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**From: Light Yagami**

**Subject: NO!**

DON'T, Ryuzaki, I want to savor my peace and quiet!

* * *

**To: Light Yagami**

**From: Rea Yoo Zacky**

**Subject: :]**

:]

* * *

**Rea Yoo Zacky has opened a chat room.**

**Rea Yoo Zacky has added ~Misa Misa~ to the conversation.**

**~Misa Misa~:** Huh? Why am I here? I don't want to talk to you, Ryuzaki!

**Rea Yoo Zacky** **has added Light to the conversation.**

**~Misa Misa~:** LIGHT! *Insert heart here*

**Light:** Why, Ryuzaki.

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Do you have something against talking to Misa, Light?

**~Misa Misa~:** WHAT? No way, Light would never be like that!

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Oh really?

**Light:** Cut it out, you two.

**~Misa Misa~:** Yes, Light, anything for you~! ^.^ *Insert heart here*

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Yes, Light, anything for you~! ^.^ *Insert heart here*

**~Misa Misa~:** HEY! BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** :O

**Rea Yoo Zacky: **Is this true, Light?

**Light:** Erm... Yea, I guess so...?

**~Misa Misa~:** HA! I KNEW IT! Take THAT, RYUZAKI!

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** You two are teaming up on me, aren't you? You're forcing me to call on Alfred for backup.

**Light:** Alfred?

**Rea Yoo Zacky has added Watari to the conversation.**

**Watari:** Ryuzaki...?

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Yes.

**Watari:** What is the meaning of this?

**Light:** Ryuzaki couldn't handle me and Misa alone, so he called on you for backup.

**Watari:** ...I see.

**~Misa Misa~:** Oh, hello, Watari~! *.*

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Yes, hello, Watari~! *.*

**~Misa Misa~:** STOP THAT!

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Watari, defend me.

**Watari:** ...

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** ... Yes, well put, Watari. Extremely helpful.

**Light:** Indeed.

**~Misa Misa~:** Oh, Liiiight! Wanna go to the movies? I'm free todaay!~ ;D

**Light:** Oh... Well Misa, we'd have to drag Ryuzaki along with us. We're still handcuffed together.

**~Misa Misa~:** That pervert .

**~Misa Misa~:** I bet he just wants to watch us make out. -.-

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Oh, no. Please, don't let me interfere with your plans. You won't even know I'm there, I promise. Watari can even attest to that.

**Watari:** Er... Ryuzaki, I don't think I can truthful-

**Rea Yoo Zacky has deleted Watari from the conversation.**

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Finger slipped.

**~Misa Misa~:** Liar.

**Matsuda would like to be added to the conversation.**

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Should I add him?

**~Misa Misa~:** Meh. He's annoying.

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** What a coincidence...

**Light:** Sure, add him. I don't care.

**Rea Yoo Zacky has added Matsuda to the conversation.**

**Matsuda:** Hey, guys!

**Matsuda:** Oh, have you heard!

**Matsuda:** Misa Misa was voted #1 for top model in Japan!

**Matsuda:** Isn't that awesome?

**Matsuda:** AND, they're going to do a special interview on her on Sakura Tv tomorrow!

**Matsuda:** AND, there's going to be a new line of clothing designed in her name!

**Matsuda:** AND-

**Rea Yoo Zacky has deleted Matsuda from the conversation.**

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Finger slipped.

**~Misa Misa~:** SO, Light, you still haven't answered my question~

**Light:** Heh? What question?

**Light:** Oh.

**Light:** Uh... Sure, if it's ok with Ryuzaki?

**~Misa Misa~:** We're still dragging HIM along? -.-

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** It's either me or Watari.

**~Misa Misa~:** I want Watari.

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** That pierced my soul.

**~Misa Mis~:** Good!

**Light:** This is pointless. Can I exit this conversation?

**~Misa Misa~:** What? Whyyyy!

**Light has requested to be deleted from this conversation.**

**Rea Yoo Zacky has denied Light's request.**

**Light:** Wtf?

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** I created this chat room, remember?

**Light:** Can I leave now

**~Misa Misa~:** Don't worry, Light! We'll create our own chat room! ;D

**Light:** Uh... Sure, Misa.

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Light, pass me another sugar cube.

**Light:** If I don't, will your suspicions of me being Kira be even higher than before?

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Yes.

**~Misa Misa~:** WAIT, LIGHT MIGHT BE KIRA?

**~Misa Misa~:** THIS IS, LIKE, TEH BEST!

**~Misa Misa~:** *The

**Rea Yoo Zacky: **Alright, let's go.

**Light:** Go where?

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** I thought we were going to the movies?

**~Misa Misa~:** ME and LIGHT, not YOU!

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Sure. Hurry up, Light. I want popcorn.

**Light:** You're buying your own. Last time, you ate MY bag of popcorn, AS WELL AS the popcorn that belonged to the lady who was sitting beside you.

**~Misa Misa~:** Wait, there was a last time! YOU WENT TO THE MOVIES WITH RYUZAKI WITHOUT ME?

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** Toast.

**Light: **Thanks alot.

**Light:** We would have invited you, but you were doing a photo shoot elsewhere...

**~Misa Misa~:** Oh, Light. WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU.

**~Misa Misa~ has requested to be deleted from this conversation.**

**Rea Yoo Zacky has granted ~Misa Misa~'s request.**

**Rea Yoo Zacky:** She's coming for you, Light.

**Light:** I blame you.

**Rea Yoo Zacky has deleted Rea Yoo Zacky from this conversation.**

**Light:** Ryuzaki!

**Light has exited this conversation.**

* * *

**It has no plot, I know :/**

**Any reviews and constructive criticism would be much appreciated! :P**


End file.
